


Dusk

by GoldenAlderBranch



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenAlderBranch/pseuds/GoldenAlderBranch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls have one hour together for snuggles. Mismatched sleep schedules are the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dusk

"Scoot."  
Nisha, clearly awake, stayed where she was. "Nisha..."  
She grumbled as she moved over. Moxxi slid into the sheets, smelling like the bar. She hadn't bothered to change into her pajamas, simply throwing her clothes on the floor in a pile.   
"Hey," whispered Nisha as she rolled over. Moxxi had taken off her make up, revealing just how tired she was. Nisha smiled and brought Moxxi's face to hers, giving her a loving kiss.  
"Hey yourself." Moxxi yawned after the last word, smiling back with the same fluffy, adoring look in her eyes.  
"I have an hour before I get up, Moxxi. I need to sleep." Moxxi responded by tucking her head under Nisha's chin and snuggling into her. "God, you're warm." Nisha grabbed her, pulling her as close as she could. She could tell Moxxi was still awake, but they were too tired to really talk. Sometimes, a good snuggle was all that was needed to energize her for the day. Nisha wasn't going soft, though. Absolutely not. It was hard to look tough as she snuggled, but she was pretty sure she pulled it off.  
It was hard to get up in the morning, as usual. The sun wasn't rising, but the moon wasn't in the sky. Nisha always thought that dusk was the time of day a brave lawbringer like herself would heroically ride off. However, instead of being able to get ready, sleeping Moxxi clung to her tighter than an octopus.  
"Moxxi, I have to get up."  
"Nooooo," was the only response. Nisha slowly untangled herself, making sure to kiss Moxxi in apology. She went and got ready, strutting back in the bedroom, her boots clomping across the carpet.  
"Moxxi?" Moxxi was sitting up, watching her, her arms crossed in a mock pout.  
"Where's my goodbye kiss?". Nisha smirked and pulled Moxxi into a passionate kiss.  
"How's that?" Nisha smirked again.  
"Perfect." Nisha left the room, only to find she had forgotten her hat. She went to get the missing peice of her outfit, only to be faced with a sleeping Moxxi. Nisha smiled and left a purple lipstick kiss on her cheek. Nisha redid her lipstick, then adjusted the blinds so that the sun wouldn't blind her girlfriend, not that she would admit to such a caring gesture. She took one last look, then left to bring order to Lynchwood. That, and shoot some bandits. Same thing.  
Later, she shot her Deputy in the shin for commenting about her unusually good mood. Yep, definitely not soft.


End file.
